The Last Goodbye
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Tony thought what he and Loki had was nothing more than a fling, it turned out the young god was actually serious. And it took Loki a harsh blow for Tony to realize his mistakes. With Loki badly wounded. How does one find the courage to speak the right words if it were meant to be their last? FrostIron! One-shot!


**Title: **The Last Goodbye

**Summary: **Tony thought what he and Loki had was nothing more than a fling, it turned out the young god was actually serious. And it took Loki a harsh blow for Tony to realize. With Loki badly wounded. How does one find the courage to speak the right words if it was meant to be their last? One-shot!

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

The winter in Russia was harsh.

Loki sat on the roof of one of the warehouses where Lavrenti Radoslav, the Avengers new enemy, resided. Loki had overheard Tony talking to Jarvis about the location of the ex-convict and ghost. Then he overheard Tony backstab him in front of his friends when the billionaire exploited the Russian's location.

The man had every right to be suspicious, but it tore at Loki's heart.

_I like you, Loki._

_Then what is wrong?_

_One thing I don't like is that I can't fully trust you._

_Why?_

_Because you're not always honest._

Loki heard shooting from below, and his attention went to the window beside him. He looked down to see them screaming at each other. There were rebars strewn across the place, pointed in different directions. Loki figured the dangers the sharp metal could do, pointing right at the Avengers like a wall of defense around the paranoid Russian.

_All you ever thought about was your safety, Loki._

_That's not true, Tony._

_Really?_

_I care about yours._

_Why don't I believe that?_

The Captain took a step forward, but Lavrenti gave a warning shot. Loki faintly heard Lavrenti's monologuing until he was interrupted by Stark, who casually insulted the man as if they had been long old friends.

"Only you, Stark." Loki shook his head.

He watched as Lavrenti allowed his men to surround the Avengers, while the team tried to make up for the words Tony let out. Loki was beginning to get worried. Tony was wrong about him, he cared, much to his annoyance. He _cared._ The look on Lavrenti's scarred face was no short of irritation and desperation.

_You've trusted me this far, Tony._

_I'm an idiot for that._

_My words have been true, for you, they always have been._

_You sure about that?_

_Yes._

_Then why did I hear you had a part in that scuffle on the news?_

It had been a week ago, and Loki was in his own apartment watching when the news came on. There was a building on fire. There were a lot of civilians trapped inside and a bomb attached to one of them. The Avengers were called to help and Loki knew they wouldn't be able to make it.

So he did what he had to do to help.

_I was caught in it._

_Your signature magic was all over the place. Shield thought it was you! I nearly got caught, do you know that? Footage saw you taking me away! They were going to accuse me of a conspiracy! Thor's words weren't any better when he said he felt your magic around me!_

_I tried to help!_

_They all died, Loki!_

Loki managed to get a few out including Tony, but it was too late. The building collapsed and the bomb went off killing numerous civilians. The ones Loki had saved before were also dead. Tony kicked him out of the house that night, and Loki mustered up the courage to confront him the day after, and that was when hell had broken loose and their conversation went awry.

_Do you honestly think I killed the ones I saved, Tony?_

_No._

_You know the reason._

_Poison._

_Then why do you insist I had a part in this?_

_Because you didn't care about any of them! You didn't save them all! You don't hold their lives of any value! The reason you're doing it, was because I was there. If I wasn't, would you have gone? You took me, Loki! You took me! And you didn't help any of them._

_I saved you because you were important._

_Important to you._

_Yes, but…_

_So their lives mean nothing?_

_You're mortals! Humans die every day!_

_Then you should have left me to die instead of making me feel guilty because I couldn't save them! I risk my life for these people, Loki. I don't need you watching out for me, I can take care of myself. I do this because it's the right thing to do._

_Then I do this because I want to._

Loki kept his eyes glued to Tony, because no matter what argument had befallen their secret relationship, he still wouldn't want anything to happen to him. Loki eyed Tony raise his gauntlet, but Natasha stopped him. She stepped forward and Lavrenti pointed his gun at her, allowing the others to follow.

_Tell me one honest thing, Loki._

_Anything._

_Tell me what you were doing in central park hours before the building incident happened?_

_I was at my apartment._

_That's bullshit!_

Loki remembered Tony showing him readings on his magic in central park just near the building that collapsed. Signatures that were identical to his, which Loki figured were Lavrenti's way of saying hello. Loki hadn't realized he had foiled one of Lavrenti's plan one time, though it was accidental, Lavrenti held a grudge. He had scammed Loki, used his name as a cover up.

And everyone thought he was the same monster that terrorized New York once more.

_It doesn't mean anything, Tony!_

_Like hell it doesn't!_

_I am not lying!_

_You mean to tell me you don't work with Lavrenti?_

_Never!_

_Then why don't you ever tell me what you're doing?_

"For the same reason you never tell me what you're doing." Loki mumbled. "We're alike in that aspect."

Apparently, the negotiations failed.

Loki moved his head as a bullet strayed past him from the window below and he stood up and walked over to the edge in time to see the door explode open by the Hulk. He noticed fire build up from the inside and Lavrenti ran over to his car and started to shoot the machine gun. The others ran to the car and the chase was on.

Lavrenti and his men only got a little farther to the other warehouses full of rebars and explosives when they stopped to regroup and reload ammo.

"Stark, Hawkeye, and Natasha stay with me!" Steve ordered. "Hulk and Thor, you clear the nuclear warheads on the south."

"_Nuclear warheads?"_ Loki gasped.

"Hurry! Destroy them and make sure they're all gone!"

Loki immediately teleported to the nearest rooftop between Lavrenti and the Avengers and saw Hulk and Thor run off south. He watched as Tony fended off large artillery while Natasha and Clint shot the others down. Steve fended off behind them. But the number of Lavrenti's men was great.

_I can't do this anymore._

_What?_

_You pop in and out whenever you want to warm my bed! There's no in between with what we're doing. It's just a little play, and I fell into your game. You just wanted to have fun and I gave you the fun. I let you into my life, Loki. I let you straight in it. Hook line and sinker._

_What are you trying to say? That I coaxed you?_

_You could have._

_I didn't._

_But you might. _

Loki saw Tony fly by in the suit and attacked with accurate precision. He killed the eight men at once with his suit and proceeded to fight off the others, but the men kept coming with larger weapons, weapons that were from Shield and Tony's creations.

Loki couldn't tell what Tony was thinking, because his movements were angry.

_Do even remember the first times we spent, Loki?_

_You have gal to ask me that._

_Do you?_

_Of course I remember! Why wouldn't I?_

_I thought I was just a servant to you trying to satisfy your selfish needs and you probably think that I think of you as no more than a doll and a toy to play with! Guess what princess; what we think ain't one and the same!_

_What are you implying, Stark?_

_The first night we met, we just talked. The second, third and fourth were all good conversations so I'll fall for your nice act. The fifth meeting was when I was drunk and desperate that I wanted to have someone with me, you were there. I took you there and then in my house, and you never complained when I left you aching and ravaged. You practically left like it was nothing._

_Did you think it was that domestic?_

_We're just a fling to each other, Loki! _

_Don't' say that._

Loki lifted a hand to shield himself from the incoming bullets being shot around. Apparently, everyone was shooting on sight at the poor Avengers. Lavrenti was in the corner, ordering his men around. And his men were dumb enough to give their lives for their fearless and merciless leader.

Pathetic.

_The next was at that Gala. _

_I never knew you were there, Tony._

_I invited you to my bed, you agreed and I took you. I left you the same way, aching and wanting more. Then you left the next day, and I went on with my life. You pop in and out whenever you want to have some alone time with me! And here I am stupid enough to satisfy your needs!_

_Are you insane, Tony?_

_For thinking I kind of liked you? Yeah. Probably._

_What feelings you harbor are of your own._

_Oh, and what do you harbor, huh?_

_I do not pop in and out when I feel like it, Tony. I do so when the time is right. I worry for you and I'd rather not put you in harm's way for my failings-_

_Don't give me that bullshit._

Loki saw Lavrenti toss a grenade and the Captain managed to throw it back, destroying the car with the machine gun. The blizzard picked up, making it hard to see the Avengers. From the south, Loki saw lightning and the thunder followed. There was a faint explosion that meant Hulk and Thor were succeeding but the odds were against the others.

"Stark destroy the turret!" Steve ordered.

"Cap, they're behind the windows!" Clint shouted.

"There're three vehicles approaching," Natasha began to shoot at them. "All armed and dangerous."

"Stark we need you up top!" Steve called.

"Hold on!"

Tony's team was losing.

The blizzard picked up and Loki saw Tony fly to the nearest shed, apparently knocked out when a man jumped from the roof and tackled him. Loki was about to go down and help when he heard a scream. Clint was down, holding his bleeding arm. His bow discarded on the floor. The men from the vehicles approached.

Natasha quickly attacked Clint's aggressors until Lavrenti stepped forward and shot her twice on the stomach. She easily fell on her back and the snow colored itself red. Clint screamed her name, and Loki panicked.

_You have trusted me this far._

_Yeah, but I can't put my life on the line for you, Loki._

_You do not know that._

Loki saw the others fall back to the cars to make an escape, so Loki mustered all the energy on the engines and tires and the three cars exploded all at once, taking down the shed next to it. The blizzard mixed with the smoke, and the others were taken along with it. At least Loki managed to help and minimize their enemy.

One thing was for sure, Loki wasn't heartless.

_There's something that I do know._

_What?_

_I know you that you can't do the same for me, Loki._

Eventually, Loki took it as a challenge.

He used a bit of magic to knock off Lavrenti and his men's aim, enough for the Captain to come to his friends rescue to pull them out of the way and into the warehouse Loki was standing on for cover. Loki knew well that he couldn't simply join them in the battle, for all that knew him to be nice was Tony and Thor.

Everyone else believed him to be behind the operation until Lavrenti's name popped up. And even Tony and Thor couldn't disclose such information that Loki was helpful, for no one would believe them.

_Let's face it, Loki. _

Tony was now on the other warehouse rooftop, stumbling painfully.

_We're both cowards._

Loki saw him trying to get his helmet off. When Loki looked down the window in the warehouse, he saw the Captain fending off the others on his own while Clint tried to help Natasha stop the bleeding. They were probably calling Shield and didn't expect the fire power Lavrenti had.

So Loki used enough of his magic to explode most of the guns Lavrenti's men were holding and watched Steve knock them out and bolt the door in as they tended to each other.

"Where is he?" Loki asked.

Lavrenti was missing.

Loki felt a stir of energy in the air, and felt Lavrenti's presence at the corner of the warehouse and saw him aim for Tony using a sniper. There was no way for Tony to see him, and where would Tony run? He was in the middle of the rooftop, unaware of the danger. Loki saw Lavrenti aim at Tony's head and Loki made a move.

"Tony!"

The billionaire's head shot up and a bright green flash of light enveloped him as Loki teleported and brought a shield around them. Tony heard the echo of a gunshot and exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Lavrenti disappeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony shouted at Loki. "You're not supposed to be here."

The blizzard picked up and they lost sight of Lavrenti, they couldn't even see the other side of the warehouse. Loki lifted an hand to block the snow and looked at Tony carefully.

"You're hurt." He said softly.

"Y-yeah?" Tony breathed. "Yeah, but I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"Loki, I'm fine." He said when Loki began to touch him. "I'm totally fine, just a few scratches."

"Who is lying now?" Loki asked. "Your suit."

"It's wedged tight." Tony winced.

"Hold still."

"Must've broken my arm."

"Sit."

Tony followed and sat slowly. Loki carefully placed his fingers on the side dent of Tony's left arm and pulled. The metal groaned under his touch and Tony hissed painfully. Blood dripped on the snow covered roof. Loki apologized and dug his fingers on the metal again. While Loki did so, Tony couldn't help but look at Loki.

"Hey," Tony called. "About the other day…"

"Hush."

Loki didn't want to hear it.

"Look, Loki I just want to say that…"

"Hold still," Loki glared. "And stop talking."

He dug his fingers a little deeper and pried the metal off Tony's arm and saw a large gash on his arm. Loki carefully pulled out a sharp metal piece and Tony swallowed his scream as it was taken out. Loki pulled out a healing stone and Tony's eyes widened.

"Stop!"

"What?" Loki stared. "Why?"

"That's your last healing stone," Tony glared. "If I knew you from our time together and what we spoke about, that's the last healing stone you have and you're not going to use it on me. It's your last, they won't give you anything else!"

"Don't be silly, Tony."

"I'm serious! I'll heal!"

"So am I!" Loki shouted. "I am serious! I was always serious!"

"Loki."

"No, you listen to me Tony Stark. I've had enough of your abuse to last me a life time. I've allowed you to shout at me and hurt me all you want, but never will I allow you to die!"

Tony's eyes softened.

"You stupid human," Loki bit back a sob.

Tony saw him in near tears, but never spoke a word. He allowed Loki to assess the damage on his arm and body. Loki crushed the healing stone and used half of it to heal Tony's injury. Emotions ran wild for the both of them, having argued days before and only saw each other now. Part of it was from the adrenaline, but it slowly left them as the blizzard ebbed away.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and the loud thunder followed.

"Thor and Hulk must be having a good time." Tony joked.

"Where else are you hurt?" Loki asked.

"Nowhere."

"Don't lie to me, Tony."

"That's kind of ironic coming from you."

"How dare you?" Loki cried. His eyes stung with tears. "Till now you still think I'm against you? Using you?"

_We're both cowards._

Loki wanted to say it, there and then, but he couldn't.

_Coward._

The blizzard was coming to a stop, and the lightning from the distance began to recede as well. Thunder echoed around them as the snow fell softly. The sounds of gunfire were diminishing, perhaps because Clint and Steve were holding their ground. Most of Lavrenti's men had gone south to Thor and Hulk's area, so now they were at a slight advantage.

"You stupid human," Loki sobbed and looked down.

There was silence and just when Loki was about to give up any hope he had left, Tony spoke softly.

"Side stomach."

He looked up to see Tony looking away.

Loki poked around Tony's armor and noticed the metal was indented on the side, piercing his stomach and probably punctured something. Loki knew if he took it out of Tony, the man would surely bleed. So Loki did it carefully and quickly. Tony cried out as the armor was taken off his chest, and lower body and Loki quickly pulled out the metal making Tony scream.

He applied the crushed healing stone on the wound and Tony groaned from the pain slowly ebbing away. Loki was relieved, but hadn't realized he had let his guard down.

On the other side of the roof, Lavrenti had noticed them and pulled out a machine gun, aiming it for them. Tony, who managed to lift his head up saw something flash in his eyes.

"Loki behind you!"

When Loki turned, Lavrenti shot the machine gun at full power. In a split second, Loki's shield protected them. He lifted Tony to his feet and pulled him to a run, when Loki's foot got caught in a hole on the roof. The snow had made it impossible for them to see the gaps.

"Shit!" Tony winced. "Come on, Loki."

"I'm stuck."

"Lavrenti's out of ammo." Tony watched as the man on the roof discarded his weapon. "We can make it out alive. And we can talk over this at dinner."

"Oh shut up!" Loki glared. "I am still mad at you."

"You can be mad at me later."

"I can't break it."

"You have to try."

"No, Tony. If I break it, we both fall!"

He tried to pull Loki's foot lodged between two sharp metals that grinded on Loki's pale skin. Despite Loki's ability to heal quickly, it still made Tony cringe when he saw the sight of blood.

Lavrenti had tossed a grenade at them, one that fell on the snow right beside them.

"Oh no-no-no!"

The blast would be big enough to take the whole roof with them, and Tony had no other means of communication when he tossed his helmet aside. The com in his ears was also buried in the snow.

"Loki, hurry!"

Tony tried to pull harder. By the time he pulled Loki's foot out, it was too late. Time seemed to slow for the both of them. The snow stilled, the sound of gunfire slowed, the flash of lightning in the distance stopped. And green eyes quickly met brown ones.

Loki saw the grenade.

And he made a difficult decision, one that he did not regret.

He teleported Tony out of the away.

And Loki fell.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

The grenade exploded, but he was alive.

As he was teleported Tony painfully fell on his back and was greeted by Steve, who looked banged up. He sat Tony up, who was struggling to remain calm. Panic took over Tony's body as the sounds slowly came to him and the realization went with it. Clint, Natasha and Steve were all shocked that he appeared out of nowhere.

"How did he get in here?" Clint asked.

"No time to ask." Steve said. "Tony? Are you with us?"

"Loki," He muttered. "Loki…"

"Loki?"

"Loki... loki... "

"Is he okay?" Clint grimaced.

"Loki..."

"I don't know." Steve looked at Tony. "Is Loki here, Tony?"

"What?"

"Clint, not now."

"What do you mean Loki's here?"

"Not now!" Steve scolded. "Tony, listen to me, are you hurt?"

Tony's eyes were unfocused, he looked up at blue eyes and turned his gaze to the right. He saw Clint with a sling for his arm and held a gun. By his side, Natasha was pale like the snow. Her eyes were unfocused. Tony noticed the bandage on her stomach was covered with blood, and she looked near death. His eyes focused on the door, which was barricaded.

"Tony!" Steve called.

"No," He breathed. "No-no… he shouldn't have done that."

"What?"

"That idiot. That idiot, why? Why would he… I didn't think he'd… Why? Why!?"

"What's wrong with him?" Clint panted.

"I don't know." Steve breathed.

Lightning appeared outside and the sound of a roar that meant Hulk and Thor had returned. Tony took the chance when Steve was distracted and pushed the Captain away. Tony stood up and ran to the window. He hadn't heard Steve call out for him in a hurry as he knocked the glass off the window. He crashed painfully, and felt glass stick on his arms and cut his body.

He didn't care.

All he could think of was Loki.

_You're strange._

_Me? You're calling me, strange? You're the alien._

_Odd._

_You're calling me odd now?_

_But you are odd, Tony. For a human, you are a strange human._

_You like that?_

Loki had smiled at him, Tony was sure of it. He had smiled when he teleported him out of the way. Tony ran, nearly got himself killed as he did as a stray bullet nearly took his life. Good thing they were too distracted with the Hulk and Thor off the distance to notice him run like an idiot to the far end of the warehouse.

Loki.

That bastard saved his life.

_I never knew you were the type to cuddle, Loki._

_You don't know me._

_Will you give me a chance to try?_

_If you can handle me, Stark… then sure._

Tony ran as far as he could. He hoped that he wasn't too late. One of Lavrenti's men ambushed him, but too mad in his panic, he raised his right arm where the gauntlet was still on and fired without mercy. The man was sent flying. Tony ran faster, when he reached the warehouse, it was locked.

"Shit!" He cursed. "You can't be dead, you can't."

Tony saw the warehouse burning from the fire, unable to be drowned by the soft snow now falling from the sky. Tony heard sirens in the distance, unaware that Shield had heeded their call. All Tony cared about now was Loki. That was his main priority. The warehouse was beginning to break down, and he had to act quickly.

_Why do you care?_

_Does it matter, Tony?_

_It matters to me._

Tony could almost hear Loki laugh at him, as he pulled out the lock. Tears streamed down his eyes as he pushed the warehouse door open.

_You're an odd human. _

Tony stopped, and felt the world still with him.

_But I like you._

In the middle of the room, was Loki lying on the ground.

A sharp rebar or reconstruction steel was pierced on his chest from behind, and the young god's eyes were closed. Snow was falling from the roof, and the only light came from gaping hole on the roof and the burning wood lying all over the place. If it wasn't such a dire situation, Tony would have made a sleeping beauty joke about spindles compared to rebars.

_You could have warned me, you know?_

_Should I?_

_Yeah, you should have, Loki._

_You wanted me to leave as soon as I woke up._

_Don't you always leave after our little scuffles and fun time?_

_Not always._

Tony carefully walked around the debris, as he made his way towards Loki's still form. He could still see Loki's chest moving, so that was a good sign, wasn't it? But… Tony couldn't bring himself to run. Too shocked, too scared for the inevitable, he walked… slowly… hoping that whatever happened…

Wasn't real.

_Tony?_

_Yeah?_

_May I ask you a simple question?_

_Sure._

Tony watched as Loki was starting to wake up. He heard Loki cough up and saw blood trickle down his chin. Tony clenched his fists as he carefully moved over a pile of burning wood. He was careful not to touch the sharp rebars strewn around the place. Loki began to cough horribly, and Tony… Tony couldn't believe it.

_Tony… do you want me to leave?_

_What?_

_Answer the question._

_Why would you ask me that, Loki?_

_Just answer the question, Tony._

Loki's eyes stared at the ceiling, but as Tony drew closer, green eyes fell to him. Loki focused and tried to keep his breathing peaceful, but the sharp rebar made it painful. He coughed, and more blood came out. Tony dropped down next to him, eyes nearly red from crying.

"Tony?" Loki croaked.

The tears, they never stopped falling.

_Do you want me to leave?_

Tony sobbed, his body slumped forward as he eyed Loki's predicament. He couldn't save him. He couldn't. Not even if he wanted to. The rebar was stuck on his chest, and already pierced his heart. Loki's strength and magic alone was the reason he was still alive, but Tony knew it wouldn't last.

"T-To…n…ny..." Loki breathed. "T-tony?"

_Do you want me to leave?_

Loki reached a hand out for him, and Tony snapped from his thoughts.

_No._

Tony took his hand and held it close.

_I don't want you to._

The tears wouldn't stop falling, and Tony felt like an idiot. Loki had saved him, and all Tony could remember doing to Loki was screaming accusations at him. Loki kept staring at him, and a smile crept on Loki's mouth. And the young god chuckled lightly. Tony looked down, and saw Loki crying.

"Shh…" Tony's said softly. "I'm… I'm right here, Lo. It's alright. I'm here."

"S-so-rr…"

"No, don't say it."

Tony held Loki's hand closer to his face, and a sob escaped his lips. He reached out to touch the rebar on Loki's chest, but only drew a finger to trace it before he let go and placed his other hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki saw the gesture, and knew there was nothing Tony could do to save him.

"I… w-want…" Loki coughed of blood. "I… want t-this…"

"I don't." Tony bit his lips. "I don't Loki. I don't. Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me, Loki… I don't want you to leave…. I don't. Please don't."

"D-does…doesn't hurt." Loki smiled.

Loki watched as Tony cried harder, swallowing his sobs and cries. Loki silently cried himself, and tried to muster what strength he had to squeeze Tony's hand. Tony felt the gesture and stared at green eyes.

Loki coughed up more blood and accidentally moved. He gasped and groaned, green eyes shut tightly together. Tony saw blood seep near his knees, from where Loki lay and panic drove Tony in near hysteria.

"I'm h-here, Lo." Tony said. "I-it's… It's okay. I'll get help."

"N-no…"

"I'll get Thor, he'll get you home… and healed… okay?"

"C-can't…" Loki whispered and coughed. "Can't… s-save… me… can't…"

"Saved you once," Tony swallowed. "I can save you again, right?"

"N-not t-the same."

Loki felt cold, he thought he'd never feel the same effects as the others, but now the cold became unbearable, like an ache. Tony sobbed and crept closer to him, trying his hardest not to aggravate Loki's injuries.

"You shouldn't have saved me," Tony whimpered. "I'm such a bastard, you shouldn't have done that."

"C-cold." Loki closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me, Lo. I'm not ready for that. Don't…"

"N-not lea-leaving."

Loki moved his hand and Tony held it close to him.

"D-don't cry…" Loki coughed. "D-don't."

"You're supposed to outlive me." Tony sobbed. "You bastard, you can't just… why?"

"T-tony…"

"You said you'd stay with me till I die."

Loki waited.

"You can't leave, Loki. You can't." He lowered his head. "I won't let you."

Loki felt his heart flutter, and his eyes tear up again. The tears flowed down his cheeks, but Loki was smiling. He pulled his hand away from Tony, who looked down at him with confusion. Loki mustered all his strength to wipe Tony's tears. The billionaire's lips quivered and leaned into the touch.

"I… w-want to… rememb-ber this." Loki panted. "T-the way you… l-looked at me."

"You can't go." Tony said. "I'm not letting you leave."

"D-don't… s-stop…"

"Loki, please."

"Not f-for me."

"Loki, I'm not letting you leave!" Tony cradled Loki's arm and caressed Loki's hair. "I'm not letting you! I can't! I won't let you…"

"D-don't waste your li-life, Tony."

Tony sobbed and leaned down, capturing Loki's lips one last time. He didn't taste copper, nor the cold, but remembered it like it was their first kiss. There was a crash by the door and the sound of footsteps drawing near. Tony turned his gaze to the door to see the Avengers watching him.

Then Thor dropped down, and his eyes widened.

But Tony didn't care.

He turned back to Loki, and touched him gently as Loki's eyes stayed on him. Loki's breathing was thickening and drawing to a close. Loki felt himself slipping, but he didn't want to tell Tony how it felt like. He didn't want Tony to know that it was terrifying in the cold, that the warmth was gone. He wanted Tony to only remember the moment, and not the hardships.

"T-tell…" Loki's eyes were dropping.

"Loki?"

"Tell m-my… brother… I l-love him."

"You can tell him yourself," Tony sniffed. "Don't do this, Lo. Come on. I wanted to make it up to you. Take you out to dinner. Have some fun. Play pranks on people."

Loki's hand was slipping from his grip.

He was getting colder.

"We can… we can try and clear your name." Tony cried, chuckled sadly. "I can help you go to Asgard. I'll tell them what you did. M-maybe we could have one of our late night fun. Watch movies, criticize people… right?"

"I… l-love you, Tony…" Loki smiled as his half-lid eyes stared at him.

"I'm not saying goodbye."

"Y-you were… one of the b-best that e-ever… h-happened to me…"

"I'm not…"

Loki's eyes drop shut.

"A-and I love you…" Loki whispered.

Tony's breath stopped for a moment and he waited. Loki's pale skin shimmered and revealed his blue ones and Tony hadn't realized Loki's chest had stopped moving. Tony still held Loki's hand, and he shook it gently.

Loki doesn't move.

"Lo?"

He nudges Loki for a moment, but Loki remained still. Tony bit back a sob and glided a finger to the rebar that killed Loki. Tony dropped his head to Loki's shoulder and cried. He let it out, crying as loud as he could for the stars to hear him. He whispered sweet nothings to Loki's ear, hoping the young god would wake.

But only the sounds of his agony echoed in the warehouse.

_Loki._

_Yes, Tony?_

_Do you ever fear death?_

_At first, I did. But now… no I don't. _

_Why?_

Thor came forward and saw his brother lying there, cold and still. The frost, no matter how beautiful, carefully surrounded beneath Loki and Tony, like a crystal signaling its goodbye. Thor fell to his knees, unable to utter anything. He was shocked, and his heart split in half.

_I told Thor the same thing._

_Told him what?_

_Death is a blessing because you will no longer feel any suffering. There is no hurt, no pain, just peace and quiet. I learned that, death isn't the end. So I do not fear it, because it will end all the harsh memory that came with my life, the pains will cease, and I will no longer hurt…_

_But won't it hurt someone else?_

_It will._

_Then why?_

_Because that's life. People will mourn and they will learn how to live, but no one will forget, not as long as that person is rooted in their hearts._

Thor's wails followed as the Thunderer wept for his fallen brother. Thor knew, in what little detail Loki conveyed about him and Stark, Thor somewhat knew. He believed Loki deserved happiness, but Thor never thought the day would come when Loki would leave him forever. Loki was supposed to outlive Thor, and Loki was to outlive Tony, not the opposite.

_I overstayed my welcome. _

_No you haven't, you've been good._

_Do you want me to leave?_

_No. I don't want you to._

The skies also cried, and those who weren't supposed to be there, mourned the same and respected the dead. Tears were shed that day, and the days that followed after were dark and gloomy. No one spoke a word, nor argued and questioned the mourning, the silence spoke for itself.

But even if the words were unspoken.

They were there.

And it was felt.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

***Hands you a tissue* **

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me your sadness.**


End file.
